Heart failure is a condition in which the heart is unable to pump enough blood in a forward direction to sustain normal bodily functions. The heart primarily accomplishes the forward movement of blood via the left ventricle. Accordingly, information about the functionality of the left ventricle is very useful for determining cardiac health. One useful indicator of the left ventricular functionality is blood pressures within the left ventricle. Unfortunately, left ventricular blood pressures are difficult to obtain.